93rd Hunger Games
by Miss Aqua
Summary: When Calla is chosen to be district twelves female tribute for the 93rd hunger games she is scared. But with her boiyfriend Astlis as her mentor and an overwelming ammount of willpower will she be able to Win, or was she just in over her head.


**Disclaimer: **I dont own the hunger games I just love the trilogy

Chapter 1

I awoke from my bed with only one thing in mind, for all I wanted to do was enjoy one last peaceful day with my friends before this year's reaping. I just want one more day to spend with my friends before I'm put at risk to go into the arena and fight for my life to survive. I got dresses quietly and moved silently out of my door not very surprised that my mother and sisters have already begun the day's chores. I only have a mother for my father died of smallpox 4 years ago, and I also have 14 year old twin sisters Calendula and Verbena. They have both survived two reapings and this year there chances are higher than ever for both have them have put their name in extra times for tessare. Being poor Family from District 12 signing up for tessare is one of the few ways our family can feed ourselves. Since my mother is just a washwoman, we can't afford many luxuries.

I approach my friends quickly, running right to our group. "Hey, I barely slept last night. I've have been thinking about tomorrow way too much for my own good."

" Hey Calla, it's ok. I've been the same way all week. It's only our second reaping but I've been having a bad feeling about this one" Said Gallerie, my closest friend. She has always been able to comfort me in moments of doubt, but this time she only added to my fears. Then my boyfriend Astlis began to speak. I looked over at him smiling. I looked at the long scar that stretched from his forehead across his eye. He had gotten it during last year's game when he was killing the female tribute from district 3 with a mace. She continually scratched his face while he bludgeoned her until she was dead. He had been the only twelve year old in the arena and most people didn't support him. They all thought he would be one of the first killed, but it wasn't until after he decapitated the male tribute from district 8 that people thought he stood a chance. I briefly remember last year's reaping, when I began screaming in the audience after his name was called, and holding him tight for as long as I could until some capitol members made me loosen my grip. Seeing him on stage was the second worst moment of my life, next to watching my father die in my home.

"Do you mean that you think that one of us will be put into the arena because I've been having that feeling too? I'm sure that we all have been thinking that way so it's best if we just stop thinking about the games today and relax."

"Yeah!" Everyone says in unison glad to get the topic out of their mind. I walk over to give Astlis a kiss and then I began to think about my friends. Our group consists of me, my boyfriend Astlis, my best friend Gallerie, her boyfriend Jasper, and Demonica who was equal friends with everybody. Astlis, Gallerie and Demonica and I all share the same dark hair, olive skin, and brown eyes that is the average look in the seam Jasper doesn't have. He has the merchant look which consists of straight blond hair, and blue skin. We all have different personalities yet we all get along.

Astlis takes the lead and holds my hand as we walk towards jaspers house to take our usual spot in a clearing next to his home.

"Hey, do you guys think that if one of us got picked somebody older would volunteer for us since were so young?" Asked Demonica, who really just needed some reassurance.

"Honestly, the chances of any of us getting picked are slim, but only somebody really stupid would volunteer for us. I mean that's something I would just never do. I mean why anybody would want to go into the arena is beyond me." Jasper stated. His response seemed to diminish Demonica's hope that her fate wouldn't be sealed if she was chosen.

"First of all, not all of us are only entered two times. I'm entered 6 times since I have a family that I need to help. Since you are a merchants son you don't have to worry about starvation, unlike most of us." My reply is harsh but I'm not finished "But in the wealthy districts where it's considered an honor to go into the arena people volunteer almost every year. And In some situations older siblings take the place of younger siblings. Like in the 32nd games when the boy from district took his brothers place."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." replied Jasper. I could tell that he didn't really know what to say.

I rested my head on Astlis's shoulder and began to softly sob thinking about what will come tomorrow.

It's ok

"Well, at least if one of us does get picked, Astlis will be mentoring us" I say, and then Astlis gives me a sad half smile.

" It would be nice to mentor one of you guys since you're my friends, but think about how painful it would be to see my friends go into the arena my first year as a mentor, only to watch them die."

My soft sobs then turn into hysterical cries and Astlis and I engage in a long embrace until I calm down. We all sit quietly for a long time just thinking, until I stand up.

"I want to spend the rest of the day with my sisters if that's ok."

"Yeah, I want to spend time with my parents so we will see you tomorrow at the reaping. Calla, lets walk back together." Said Gallerie, clearly wanting to escape from all the constant talk of the games.

"Ok, Come on" I say as Gallerie kisses Jasper goodbye and follows me on the way home.

We walk for several minutes until I arrive back at my home. I stare at my Sisters for a few moments, until I begin to cry loudly and curl up next to them on our sofa


End file.
